New Kid
by ZZinc
Summary: Retyped and fixed up a bit in latter chapters... Ryous a new kid in a small school and meets sleepy gril KC! Enjoy! ,; and please dont remove it thankies!
1. Default Chapter

Hay! This is my very first story and well I don't own any part of it, so don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Random student 1) Hey, K.C. you feeling okay? You don't look too well  
  
KC) *yawning* aw. fine I just had lots of homework..  
  
Teacher) Class! Listen up. please be quiet.  
  
*the class becomes calmer*  
  
Teacher) Today we have a new student.. Please enter Ryou.  
  
*Door opens slowly and there in front of the class is a small boy with whitish hair and pale skin looking a little embarrassed*  
  
Teacher) Class this is Ryou please help him feel at home. now who will help him get settled in and show him to his classes? KC! Don't fall asleep dear!  
  
KC) huh? Oh. sorry Miss. M. I didn't mea.  
  
Teacher) Why don't you go have a seat by her and she'll show you around. Maybe she'll stay awake.  
  
Ryou) Yes Miss.?  
  
Teacher) Just Miss. Ms fine now take your seat please.  
  
* and so he made his way to his seat that was near the end of a row*  
  
/ I wish they wouldn't stare./  
  
// She's not. she's 'bout to fall off her desk.//  
  
/ There's so many of them./  
  
// At least we don't have to wear a uniform.//  
  
/ Shhh. the teachers talking./  
  
// Think I care?//  
  
/./  
  
Teacher) Can any one tell me what an onomatopoeia is?  
  
// This girls a fruit loop.//  
  
/Bakura, its English/  
  
Teacher) Any one? No?  
  
Bell) *RING!!!*  
  
//Hey look sleepy girl's awake.//  
  
Ryou) Um. excuse me KC ? Can you show me to where my next class is?  
  
*Taking schedule*  
  
KC) Yes um. follow me we have the same one. What's your name again I think I forgot?  
  
Ryou) *smiling* You where asleep.  
  
KC) Oh.  
  
Ryou) It's Ryou.Ryou, Bakura.  
  
KC) K.C. Kate.Catcher. but just K.C., k?"  
  
Ryou) Ok.  
  
KC) Come along we'll be late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. New kid 2

//She doesn't know where she's going.//  
  
/ It's a big school/  
  
// No it has 26 rooms and 245 children in it; she's plainly blond.//  
  
KC) Oh! Here we are I almost passed it.  
  
Ryou) um this is the.*reading door* janitors closet. I think we go to Science at this time.  
  
KC) er. oh.. Sorry we're in the wrong building.  
  
// Let me out.//  
  
/Sure./  
  
Bakura) Have you dyed you hair?  
  
KC) MY HAIR IS NOT DEAD!  
  
// We're dealing with an absolute genius. //  
  
/ We need to find some one else./  
  
Random student 2) KC, there you are. Aren't you supposed to be in Science?  
  
KC) Isn't it Lunch?  
  
Random student 2) Did you get any sleep? Maybe you should see the nurse..  
  
KC) NO! I am fine! Come on Re-yo the bells about to ring.  
  
Random student 2) You better run!  
  
Ryou) You do know where you're going now, correct?  
  
KC) Sure I do! To Science class. *Smiles innocently and looks lost*  
  
Ryou) But we're in the elementary building!  
  
KC) The Science class is in the elementary building. See here we are hurry the bell's gonna ring!  
  
*As they took there seats the bell rang*  
  
Bell) RING!!!!  
  
/ That was close./  
  
//Maybe we should just put her out of her misery. //  
  
/ She seems nice enough. /  
  
//But wouldn't a nice visit to the shadow realm fix her up a bit? //  
  
/ She just needs sleep. /  
  
// Looks like she's getting it. //  
  
/huh? /  
  
// Look she's drooling on her textbook. //  
  
Ryou) Hey, KC wake up the teachers taking roll.  
  
*Shaking her arm a bit*  
  
Teacher) KC?  
  
KC) huh? Allege is a single celled organism that lives in a family.  
  
Teacher) That's nice, all I wanted to know was if your here or not.  
  
// Physically not mentally. //  
  
KC) Present  
  
Teacher) Who's your friend?  
  
KC) Huh? Who?  
  
Teacher) Can I get your name . . . um . . . Hello?  
  
Ryou) Oh, me? My name's Ryou, ma'am.  
  
/ Please be quiet, I need to pay attention. /  
  
// I don't see why we have to be here. //  
  
Teacher) Ok then, Ryou please come up here and get your book, what's your number?  
  
Ryou) What?  
  
Teacher) Your lunch number.  
  
Ryou) I don't eat lunch.  
  
Teacher) Didn't the office give you a number when you signed up? I have to put your number on the book so no one steals it.  
  
/ What is she talking about?/  
  
Bakura) 33  
  
/ Bakura! That's probably some one else's book-lunch number thingamajig! /  
  
// They'll never know. //  
  
Teacher) Ryou, number 33.. Here's your book.  
  
Ryou) Thank you.  
  
Teacher) Now where to seat you? Oh, over there in that seat, by KC! Wake up!  
  
// Does any one sit by her? //  
  
/ She can't be like this all the time./  
  
// We'll see tomorrow.//  
  
/ I thought you didn't like school./  
  
// She's amusing to watch.//  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
* 45 minutes later*  
  
Teacher) Well class I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
// The days already over? //  
  
/ Yes, tomorrow well have more classes to attend though, we only had a half day today. /  
  
// Well now where? //  
  
/ Is she sleep walking? /  
  
// Quick! Grab her arm she's gonna run into the . . . //  
  
*Bang! *  
  
// Locker . . . //  
  
KC) Ah! My Nose! I am bleeding!  
  
/ What should we do? /  
  
// That freaky office lady should know, bring her there. //  
  
Ryou) Come on lets go to the office . . .  
  
KC) *Crying and walking to the bathrooms*  
  
/ Or not. Now to find our bus. /  
  
Ryou) Which one is it?  
  
// Let me see that . . . *looks at paper* Baka . . . its that one. //  
  
Bakura) *Points* Some times I swear . . .  
  
/ I am sorry./  
  
// Just get on the bus already! //  
  
/ Ok. /  
  
Ryou) *Walks up the steps*  
  
Bus Driver) Take a seat! We need to move!  
  
Ryou) Um . . . Where can I sit?  
  
Driver) *looks around* Over there. Buy the short one . . .  
  
Ryou) But . . .  
  
Bus) Honk, Honk, Honk!  
  
/ Ok . . . to the short kid! /  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
